digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time
, also known as ''Digimon Hunters, is the seventh anime series in the Digimon franchise created by Akiyoshi Hongo, and serves as the sequel to Digimon Xros Wars. It started airing on October 2, 2011."The Decision on the Start of the New Series!" Its name is a reference to the Japanese film, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. The series began being prereleased on Crunchyroll on November 21, 2011.[http://www.crunchyroll.com/digimon-xros-wars-the-young-hunters-who-leapt-through-time/episodes Watch Digimon Xros Wars—The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Episodes Online] Plot summary A year has passed since Taiki and his friends saved the Digital World and the Real World from DarknessBagramon. Now Digimon from DigiQuartz, a space between the human and Digital World, are being corrupted by human hearts and causing trouble in the human world. Furthermore, a group of three called the Digimon Hunters appear and hunt these digimon by fighting and capturing them. Once captured the Hunters can use them to DigiXros with their partners to make them stronger so they can capture even stronger digimon. Eventually, with their new friend Tagiru Akashi, Taiki Kudou and Yuu Amano begin to get involve with the mysterious Digimon Hunt and the three Digimon Hunters themselves."The Cast of the New Season" Episodes Characters Xros Heart (basketball team) ;Allied Hunters *' ' (真下ヒデアキ Mashimo Hideaki): A Digimon Hunter who hunts to earn funds to open a takoyaki shop. His Digimon partner is . *' ': A classmate of Tagiru who loves trains and railroads. His Digimon Partner is . He often provides Xros Heart a means of transportation. *' ' (蒼沼キリハ Aonuma Kiriha): Former General of the Blue Flare army. He's currently investigating on his own about the purpose of the Digimon Hunt and DigiQuartz. His Partners are and . *' ': A Treasure Hunter. Her Digimon partner is Other Hunters ;Ryouma's team ;Ken's team *' ' (ケン): A participant in the Digimon Hunt whose partner is . *' ' (ハルキ): A participant in the Digimon Hunt whose partner is . *' ' (ノボル): A participant in the Digimon Hunt whose partner is . Other characters *'Old Clock Shop Man' (時計屋のおやじ Tokeiya no Oyaji): The owner of a clock shop who presides over Digimon Hunts and gives X Loaders to Hunters. His Digimon partner is . *'Akari Hinomoto' (陽ノ本アカリ Hinomoto Akari): A childhood friend of Taiki who is a year younger but acts like his big sister. She was a member of Xros Heart during the war against the Bagra Army, but now lives in a different city. *'Zenjirou Tsurugi' (剣ゼンジロウ Tsurugi Zenjirou): A self-proclaimed rival of Taiki who practices kendo and is very knowledgeable about machinery. He was a member of Xros Heart during the war against the Bagra Army. *'Nene Amano' (天野ネネ Amano Nene): Yuu's sister and a former ally of Taiki's during the war against the Bagra Army. She is now acting as an idol in Hong Kong. Her Digimon Partners are and . *'Taichi Yagami' (八神 太一 Yagami Taichi): The leader in the first season. He is partnered with Agumon. Agumon appears in Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leap Through Time Episode 14 (68), as a shadow, & finally at Episode 21 (75) as his Mega form, WarGreymon, along with ShineGreymon and Daimon Masaru *'Masaru Daimon' (大門 大 Daimon Masaru): A DATS officer, now a peacekeeper of Digital World since Yggdrasil is gone. His partner is also a Agumon, same as Taichi. Agumon appears in Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leap Through Time Episode 14 (68), as a shadow, & finally at Episode 21 (75) as ShineGreymon along with Yagami Taichi and WarGreymon. Cast Japanese DigiQuartz DigiQuartz is the place where the Digimon Hunts take place. It is a space between the human world and Digital World, thus it is the digital mirror of the former and is fragile due to pieces of data easily breaking off from what looks like moss. Since DigiQuartz is tightly connected to the Real World, Digimon battles can have adverse affects in the Real World such as blown out windows. Various Digimon manage to find their way into DigiQuartz and are lost there before being drawn to and corrupted by the power of human emotions. While Taiki attempts to get to the bottom of it at his end, Shoutmon has been attempting stop his fellow Digimon from traversing into DigiQuartz. DigiQuartz functions differently from the Digital World as well, one case being that a Hunter can only have one Digimon out at a time while the rest are stored in the X Loader. Furthermore, the Hunter can select one Digimon through the X Loader to execute a DigiXros with the partner Digimon. To access DigiQuartz, one must use their X Loader to open a gate way by executing a "Time Shift." However Digimon manipulating human's hearts can open up portals to DigiQuartz and let their victims inside. Theme Songs Notes and References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.crunchyroll.com/digimon-xros-wars-the-young-hunters-who-leapt-through-time/episodes Digimon Xros Wars on Crunchyroll] Category:Anime